Baka Baka!
by MeijiM
Summary: Just a group of pupils in Class F. Between MinamiHimejixAkihisa ShoukoxYuuji KoutaxAiko
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:A "Nice" Day

It was a day in Fumizuki classes were all enjoying themselves as the teachers had prepare some activities for them.

However,not for class F as their homeroom teacher was not here.

"Im bored Yuuji.I wonder what Iron man had prepare for us.."Then he brighten ups."If I had a chance,I will work with Hideyoshi! "and his eyes sparkles looking at hideyoshi.

" Ok."Yuji shows his lazy expression …"YUUJI DON'T IGNORE ME LIKE THAT!"Akihisa cried.

"I wonder what caused him to be late." Minami joined in.

"Oh hey Minami!I did't know that you were there however you are pretty easy to recognize for your flat… MY SPINE!""Oh..Akihisa..what did you say?" Minami's voice became deeper.

" What I mean is that your always beaut-"CRACK!"and Akihisa fall on the floor."Hmph!" Minami blushed and she quickly looks away.

That moment, Kouta came out of nowhere with his ninja suit with his camera."Iron man." he said."What is it Voyeor?"Yuji asked.

" The weather.." blood started coming out of his nose. "is windy."

And blood spatted out of his nose and he fainted on the floor."Muttsulini!"Akihisa stood up."Who done this?You better own up!"he cried.

"When did you woke up?"Yuji totally ignore him which then he felt a tap on his back."What."he looks back."Yuji..come with me."It was Kirishima Shouko.

"No."Yuuji said."Yuuji."."What..?"Yuji grunted having enough. Purple fury appear above Shouko."Naughty."she said in a rather scary voice. At that expression, Yuji had a signal. Escape.

While they had their "romantic" chase,lets get back to where Kouta fainted and Akihisa screaming. "Muttsulini!"Akihisa stood up."Who done this?You better own up!"The the door,Himeji came holding a bento and touching her skirt.

"The wind sure is strong."she giggle."What happen?"

"Well..uh..is a long story."Hideyoshi replied understanding why Kouta had a nosebleed.

"Oh..but I made this bento for you guys but Kouta.."Himeji gave a shy smile as she look at Akihisa.

Seeing that,Akihisa sprang into action."Don't worry Himeji!Even if Muttsulini had died,I will eat it for you!"while saying,his voice became sadder as he goes snatch the two bentos and cried"Thank you for the FOOD!"and he with that,Iron man came smashing the door.

"Good timing Iron man"smiled Akihisa was in tears,still on the man look around."WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"he demanded.

"Activity TIME!"the f class became crazy and started shouting. This was the first time they was really delightful that ironman was here."We are doing spring cleaning."he said holding up a mop."Now get into groups of 2."The atmosphere was a blues for them.

Finding a groups. Akihisa thought. He look at the left. Yuuji was still chased by Kirishima and now being tied. He looks at the right. Kouta was still dead and Aiko was beside him. Which means..he look at the back. HIDEYOSHI!

"ok."Hideyoshi replied to one of the f class student. REJECTED. Akihisa went into drama mode."Hideyoshi..how can you do this to me."

"It seems we have an odd number of students. So there will be indeed one group that have three."Iron man said . Hearing that, Akihisa look infront, and there was Minami and Himeji.

"Well uh..lets work together!"Himeji smiled."Yea.."Minami blushed.

"What?"Akihisa was full of question marks."Akihisa.."the group of the FFF Inquisition appear behind him with strings and rope."Im so jealous!Why always Akihisa?"one spoke."I want to be like Akihisa!"another cried."How could you Akihisa!"Kubo appear outside and he ran away in tears.

"WHAT?!"Akihisa was now really shocked.

Its abit badly written..but I hope you enjoy^^

Anyway I don't really now how make romantic stories but in the next chapter,I will be trying. Maybe between Minami,Himeji after Akihisa,Kouta with Aiko and Yuuji with Shouko :3

Next chapter: Spring clean day


	2. Chapter 2

Class F was doing spring clean which is mention in the first chapter. Well it wasn't so delightful of Class F.

"Help me AKIHISA!" Yuuji was making eyes contact to Akihisa. Akihisa nodded in agreement and an idea pop out of his head.

"Ne! Ne! Kirishima! I got this contract on marriage and it will be really great if you guys did so! Just imagine you and Yuuji holding hands.." and Akihisa went on and on.

"Marriage…" Kirishima's eyes sparker. "AKIHISA! YOU ARE MAKING IT WORSE!" Yuuji was now crying. "Be quiet Yuuji." Kirishima glared at him. And of course, Akihisa continued ,however he forgotten something. Minami and Himeji appear behind him and they wasn't their usual self.

"Akihisa..what are you doing…" Minami spoke in her tsundere voice. "Come on Akihisa" Himeji spoke in her yandere voice. And that moment, Creepy fury appear above them and this made Akihisa trembled in fear.

Even worse, the FFF inquisition was behind him and they were ready to beat him up. "Prepare youself Akihisa.." one said. "Guys?" Akihisa grin and he started running away screaming.

While running, Yuuji pop out and ran beside him too. "Eh, Yuuji? You too?"

"Akihisa.. because of what you say, Shouko is now so eager on marrying me." "Eh? I thought you wanted to do that so?" "YOU BAKA! WHEN DO I WANT TO MARRIED THIS FREAKING LADY?" "Yuuji.." Shouko appear infront of him with a huge knife.

Yuuji patted on Akihisa's shoulder. (Manga scences)

Yuuji: Did you see how danger I am now?

Akihisa: Yea..

Yuuji: So do you want to be a man?

Akihisa: I thought I am a man.

(Manga scence off)

Yuuji: THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN AKIHISA!

Akihisa: Eh?!

(Manga scence on)

Akihisa: I understand.

And that moment, Akihisa turn his body and there was iron man with his huge frown on his face. Eh? Where did everybody go? He look at the back of iron man and there was the group of students waving goodbye to him,including Yuuji. " YUUJI!"

" Stupid Yuuji. Selfish and mean. How uncool." Akihisa was saying all sort of things about Yuuji. He needed to stay back to clean the classroom alone. "Let me help you Akihisa." "Arigato Muttuslini." He sighed.

In a blink of an eye, Kouta look back and throw one of his ninja weapons on to the door. "Eh Muttuslini?" "Becareful Akihisa. Aiko is 30 degree before us and in about 2 or 3 minute, she will be here with a test for us."

And exactly about 3, Aiko came and the door smash on Kouta's weapon. "Tsk." Kouta gulp. "Hai hai! Lets have a task shall we?" Aiko had a big smile on her face. " Oh n-" "I am not wearing any-" Without completing her sentences, both Akihisa and Kouta had a massive nosebleed as they fall on the floor.

"Muttuslini.. why aren't we like real man?" "That's sounds kindda wrong."


End file.
